PC Paladin 2
Character Name: Pending Class: Pending Race: Elf, Wood Level: 3 Experience Points: 901 Alignment: Pending Abilities Strength: * Modifier: Dexterity: +2 * Modifier: Constitution: * Modifier: Intelligence: * Modifier: Wisdom: +1 * Modifier: Charisma: * Modifier: Stats Hit Points: Hit Dice: Armor Class: Initiative: Speed: 35 Passive Perception: Influence: Proficiency Bonus: Saving Throws Strength: Dexterity: Constitution: Intelligence: Wisdom: Charisma: Skills Perception proficiency Choose two from athletics, insight, intimidation, medicine, persuasion and religion Languages Common, Elf Combat Spell Casting 3 1st level Slots Spells 1 + Charisma modifier 1st level spells from Paladin skill list Oath Spells Ensnaring Strike Speak with Animals Spell save DC = 8 + Proficiency Bonus + Charisma Modifier Spell attack modifier = Proficiency Bonus + Charisma Modifier Features and Traits Darkvision: 60ft Fey Ancestry: Advantage on saving throws against charm, magic can't put you to sleep. Trance: Elves don't need to sleep, Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental excercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Elf Weapon Training: You have Proficiency with Longsword, shortsword, shortbow and Longbow. Fleet of Foot: Your base walking speed increases to 35. Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. paladin skills pending.. Divine Sense: Using an action, you can detect Celestial, Fiend or Undead within 60ft that isnt behind total cover. You know the type, but not identity. You can also detect the presence of any place or object that has been consecrated or desecrated as with the Hallow spell. You can use this feature a number of time equal to 1 + charisma modifier. When you have a long rest you regain all expended uses. Lay on Hands: Your blessed touch can heal wounds. You have a pool of healing power that replenishes when you take a long rest. With that pool you can restore a total number of hit points equal to your paladin level x5. As an action you can touch a creature and draw power from the pool to restore a number of hit points to the creature, up to the maximum amount remaining in your pool. You can also expend 5 hit points form your pool of healing to cure the target of one disease or neutralize one poison affecting it. You can cure multiple diseases and neutralize multiple poisons with a single use of lay of hands, expending hit points separately for each one. This has no effect on undead or constructs. Fighting Style: - can choose one fighting style of either defense, dueling, great weapon fighting, protection. Divine Smite: When you hit a creature with a melee attack, you can expended one spell slot to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon's damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st level spell slot, plus 1D8 for each spell level higher than first to a maximum of 5D8. The damage increases by 1D8 if the target is an undead or fiend to a maximum of 6D8. Divine Health: Divine magic flowing through you makes you immune to disease. Channel Divinity: Your Oath allows you to channel divine energy to fuel magical effects. Each Channel Divinity option provided by your oath explains how to use it. When you use your channel divinity, you choose which which option to ue. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your channel divinity again. Some Channel Dvinity effects require saving throws, When you use such an effect from this class, the DC equals your paladin spell save DC. - Nature's Wrath: You can use your Channel Divinity to invoke primeval forces to ensnare a foe. As an action you can cause spectral vines to spring up and reach for a creature within 10 feet of you that you can see. The creature must succeed on a Strength or Dexterity saving throw (its choice) or be restrained. While restrained by the vines, the creature repeats the saving throw at the end of each of its turns. On a success, it frees itself and the vines vanish. - Turn the Faithless: You can use your channel Divinity to utter ancient words that are painful for fey and fiends to hear. As an action, you present your holy symbol, and each fey or fiend within 30 feet of you that can hear you must make a wisdom saving throw. One a failed save, the creature is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also cant take reactions. For its action it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there nowhere to move, the creature can use the dodge action. If the creatures true form is concealed by illusion, shapeshifting or other effect, that form is revealed while it is turned. Proficiencies All Armor Shields Simple weapons Martial Weapons Longsword Shortsword Shortbow Longbow Wisdom Saving Throw Charisma Saving Throw + from background 400 GP Inventory & Equipment Chain Mail Longsword Shield Priest's Pack Dagger + background EQ Notes Tenents of the Ancients Kindle The Light - Through your acts of mercy, kindness, and forgiveness, kindle the light of hope in the world beating back despair Shelter The Light - Were there is good, beauty, love and laughter in the world, stand against the wickedness that would swallow it. Where life flourishes, stand against the forces that would render it barren. Preserve Your Own Light - Delight in song and laughter, in beauty and art. If you allow the light to die in your own heart, you can't preserve it in the world. Be The Light - Be a glorious beacon for all who live in despair. Let the light of your joy and courage shine forth in all your deeds. Background Category:Pre-Gen Character